FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5
July 16, 2014: A week later, I was still tagged with her slap. I never told Daaron exactly what happened - he thought it was hilarious. He would say “you’re my hand picked star and you couldn’t pick up a girl?” and crap, but eventually he couldn’t stop laughing at me. Thankfully our commentary wasn’t full of laughs during Birds' Eye View vs. the Aggressors. Blue Jay and Rage stand by their corners, facing each other while their partner stands beside them on the apron. To the left of Fury, Destructa stands on the white, mat-covered floor. John Marks) What a match we’re in-stored for! Referee Jack Nane signals for the bell to ring. DING, DING, DING! Blue Jay charges towards Rage, but Rage quickly pushes Blue Jay into a seat position in the middle of the mat. “The Show” Daaron) “Never run into a powerhouse…I know we aren’t going to try.” Destructa) HAHAHAHA! Audience) BOO! Icefern) “Well what do you expect? Blue Jay and his partner were costed a chance to become the first tag champions in FLW if it weren’t for Rage and Fury.” Rage goes for a big boot on a seated Blue Jay, but Blue Jay avoids by laying down. “The Show” Daaron) “Excuse me, but do you think they could beat us?” Daaron replied offended, pointing at himself when he said “us.” “Nice counter by Blue Jay, I didn’t think he was that smart,” I said as a reference to having a bird brain. Rage continues running towards Cardinal, but Cardinal uses the ring ropes to give him a boost and forearms Rage before he could have received a clothesline. Audience) YAY! “Now that had to hurt,” I said. Destructa turns to the fans in disappointment, pulling on her hair. Blue Jay dropkicks a stunned Rage from behind into his corner, before Cardinal extends his hand to be tagged in. Blue Jay tags Cardinal and kicks Rage while Cardinal hops into the ring for a double team move. Cardinal gets into the middle of the ring, where Blue Jay irish whips Cardinal towards Rage. Cardinal dropkicks Rage’s back, gets off the mat, runs into Rage’s corner and gets ready to go back, but Fury grabs Cardinal’s red hair and keeps him from performing another move on Rage. “The Show” Daaron) *Clapping* Nice move. Audience) BOO! Rage punches Blue Jay’s head and charges towards Cardinal, kicking his groin. However, the referee was arguing with Fury for illegally holding Cardinal’s hair and didn’t see Rage’s low blow. GamingFanatic) Uncalled-for, that should be a disqualification. “The Show” Daaron) “Uncalled-for?” Daaron screamed, “That took a lot of guts and I cannot wait to defend my titles against them!” Cardinal collapses onto his knees in pain, getting punched in the head by Rage and falls onto the mat. “Our titles.” Rage stomps on Cardinal’s chest, before slapping Fury’s chest. Icefern) “Technically a tag.” Fury quickly enters the ring and stomps on Cardinal’s head as Rage stomps on Cardinal’s chest. Rage gets off Cardinal’s chest, going through the ropes and watches from the apron. GamingFanatic) “What a brutal stomp to Cardinal’s head. He could have a concussion.” Fury walks towards Blue Jay, shouting at him, but quickly turns around and kicks Cardinal’s back. “Someone’s getting cocky.” “The Show” Daaron) “Man, I love these guys!” Cardinal rolls onto his belly. GamingFanatic) “Birds’ Eye View?” Fury leaps onto Cardinal’s back and stomps on him multiple times, before leaping and dropping both his knees on Cardinal’s back. John Marks) “Idiot, he’s talking about the Aggressors!” replies harshly. Getting up, Fury slaps Rage’s chest. They switch positions as Fury goes back onto the apron, while Rage enters the ring. Icefern) “Back to the match.” Rage grabs Cardinal’s hair and brings him into a standing position, before putting him into a headlock and rapidly punching Cardinal’s head to many boos from the crowd. “The Show” Daaron) “Beating him down, someone’s going to have a headache.” Rage turns his back and slams Cardinal onto the ground, still keeping his headlock as his lays on the ground. Cardinal is kept like this for about three minutes, before he starts to fight back as the fans chant his name. The commentary is switches to talking about Daaron and Aaron’s opponents, while GamingFanatic has gone into playing video games on a 3DS. Audience) “CARDINAL! CARDINAL! CARDINAL!” Cardinal starts to bridge, but Rage slams his head into the mat and keeps control of Cardinal. Icefern) “Cardinal tried, but he couldn’t get back up.” Audience) “CARDINAL! CARDINAL! CARDINAL!” Icefern) “Just shows how weak Cardinal is getting and how well Rage can keep control.” “And by control, we mean of his opponent and not his anger. Unlike Daaron and I, I don’t think Bulldozer will be able to control his own anger. Concret-” Cardinal lifts his leg and kicks Rage’s head. However, Rage does not let go until Cardinal kicks his head two more times. Rage’s grip is broken. Icefern) “Sorry to interrupt, but Cardinal needs to tag in Blue Jay right now or he’s calling for more trouble.” A liberated Cardinal then turns to Blue Jay and crawls towards him. Destructa) DON’T LET HIM TAG OUT! “The Show” Daaron) Looking at Rage he yells, “Stop them!” Rage grabs the ring ropes in his corner, Fury slaps Rage’s chest, leaps into the ring, and clotheslines the back of a crawling Cardinal’s head. John Marks) “Nice clothesline to the back of Cardinal’s head!” Cardinal lays on the ground without any movement as Fury gets back up. “The Show” Daaron) “See how lifeless that bird’s body is now? That’s how Bulldozer and Concrete will be after next week when we win!” Icefern) “Uh oh, Fury’s backed into a corner.” Destructa) “CLIMB!” Fury keeps an eye on Cardinal as he slowly climbs to the top rope, while Cardinal begins move. Fury makes it to the top rope, while Blue Jay desperately waves his hand. Icefern) “Cardinal has to make a tag now or he’s finished!” “Just by looking at Blue Jay, you can tell he really wants into this match, but I don’t think he’ll get back in.” Cardinal gets into a standing position, turning towards Fury. Icefern) “This is not good.” John Marks) “Oh yeah baby!” Fury jumps off the rope with his hands clutched together. Cardinal, however, gives Fury a roundhouse kick while he’s in midair. Destructa) “NOOOOOO!” she screamed violently, hurting my ears. John Marks) “Beautiful counter! Fury you better tag Rage in now!” “The Show” Daaron) “I may not like them, but...You know, I could pull off a better roundhouse.” Cardinal and Fury both fall into the middle of the ring, facing their partners. “Right,” I said without trying to sound disgusted. Cardinal slowly crawls, while Fury hasn’t moved at all. Destructa holds her head and leans on the apron, scared of an upcoming loss. Icefern) “Crawl, you’re almost there!” Fury finally stirs with a leap towards his corner as Cardinal is inches away from tagging Blue Jay. Fury uses the ropes to bring himself up. John Marks) “TAG HIM IN!” Cardinal tags in Blue Jay, while Fury slaps Rage’s chest hard. The audience erupts with cheers. “Oh, things are about to get real now!” I said with excitement. Blue Jay jumps over the top rope into the ring and charges towards Rage as he enters the ring. Cardinal rolls onto the apron, unable to stand up. Blue Jay dropkicks Rage into a cornered Fury. Audience) YAY! A laying down Cardinal falls off the apron. Rage bounces out of the corner towards the middle of the ring, while Fury falls in a seated position. Blue Jays runs into the ropes and back towards Rage. John Marks) “Here comes a clothesline!” Rage goes for a clothesline, but Blue Jay ducks and springboards off the ropes behind Rage for a crossbody. Icefern) “Crossbo- Nope, countered!” Rage catches Blue Jay and lifts him up for a backbreaker attempt John Marks) “Here comes a backbreaker!” Blue Jay breaks free and goes above Rage’s head. Icefern) “Nope, Blue Jay breaks free!” Blue Jay backs into the ropes behind him and runs towards Rage, but Rage kicks Blue Jay’s gut and lifts him up for a “Wrath of Rage” (Sitout Gourdbuster). Blue Jay crashes into the mat, bouncing up into the air and rolling onto his back. John Marks) “WRATH OF RAGE, HE HIT IT!” Rage gets on top of Blue Jay to pin him. Referee Jack Nane gets into a pushup position and slaps the match once. John Marks) “ONE!” Jack Nane’s hand hits the mat again. “The Show” Daaron) “TWO!” John Marks) “THREE!” Jack Nane’s hand hit the match for a third time. Rage pinned Blue Jay and the crowd booed in frustration. “The Show” Daaron) “And that’s what Bulldozer and Concrete will hear before we win. Hehe, those two chumps could never beat us anyways. We’re the rising stars here, not them. We’re the young ones, they’re the old. In with the new and out with the old!” What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions or thoughts about this episode? Comment below and let me known. In addition, answer a question asked below if you'd like. Questions: #''Was the commentary confusing or making the episode hard to understand?'' #''Was this episode too long? '' FLW Wrestling: Constructing with a Pawn - Episode 6 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Blue Jay Category:Cardinal Category:Jack Nane Category:Destructa Category:Fury Category:Rage Category:Birds' Eye View Category:The Aggressors Category:John Marks Category:Icefern (FLW) Category:GamingFanatic (FLW)